Behind the eye
by funky 21
Summary: when Bella moves to forks, with great singing voice she hides and purple eyes. can anyone get to her past. I HAVE DISLEXA.
1. All about life!

I DON'T OWN TWLIGHT OR ANYOFF THE CHARTERS.

I HAVE DISLECIXA SO PLAESE DON'T COMMENT ON SPELLING OR GRAMMER I'VE TRIED MY VERY BEST.

THIS IS JUST A STORY.

**Chapter 1**

**I found life boring and always have. It seems as if we are just working hard just, so we can keep working more just so we can live. Let me introduce myself my name is Isabella Swan but I make everyone call me Bella, Isabella is too old and formal. So life's rubbish and now I am sitting on a small uncomfortable plane on the way to Forks, Washington.**

**At the airport people stared, they always do. You see I'm a goth and have purple eyes because of some contacts I wear. I'm forever being asked why I wear them, the answer they all get is mum told me, eyes are the gateway to the soul and I don't want anyone seeing mine, the other reason NO-ONE needs to know.**

**Once I grabbed my bags, I have to find Charlie, my dad. There he is standing by the cruiser, full police uniform; I want the ground to swallow me whole now please. Charlie's looking shocked it took me a minute to figure out why, he's never seen me as a goth.**

"**Hey char-dad" I have to watch that make sure I don't call him Charlie, well to his face anyway.**

"**Hey Bells" and there the childish nickname "I'll get your bags in the trunk you get in." **

**  
**

**I've been sitting for 2 hours in this too bright and cheerful room. I've unpacked and had a shower; I'm just painting my nails, black.**

"**Bells. What pizza do you want?" Charlie shouts up the stairs.**

"**Not hungry thanks dad, I ate on the plane" lie, lie yes I was lying and I hated lying that's what he did, Shudder.**

"**Ok Bells, have a nice sleep you start school in the morning." Charlie once again shouts.**

"**Yeh! Night dad." I replied.**

****

**I've been lying in bed for about six hours, it's 12, Charlie went to bed about an hour ago and is fast asleep. I don't want to sleep the nightmares will come they always do. I can fell myslfe drifting to sleep so I take out my contacts and show my empty room my deep brown eyes.**

**  
**

"**GET OFF ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I wake screaming an hour later. What did he do to me?**

**PLEASE READ AND REWIVEW. I WILL TRY AND REPLY TO ALL REWIVEWS.**


	2. Day one

**I own nothing all twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Dracula Belongs to Bram stoker (please corrcet me if i'm worng on the name and i will change it) and the song belongs to Martina Mcbride ( again correct me if i'm worn)**

**THis is just a story and i haven't experanced in my life.  
**

School was shit today but the most important thing is I meet a vampire family called the Cullen's, they sat with me at lunch. Let me tell you about my day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

My day started bad it had been raining all morning and I had no sleep, I was a little moody all ready.

"May I help you dear" asked the red headed receptions lady with a fake nose.

"Yes miss; I'm Bella Swan, the new girl. I need my timetable" I replied.

"Oh, Isabella" ok don't do it, I thought, don't say anything she doesn't know "well nice to meet you love, here you are and what odd eyes you have" no Bella don't, once again I had to stop myself.

"Thank you miss" but as I lend over my sleeve slid up and the cuts on my arm showed.

"Oh dear, sweetie, what have you done there?" Miss nosey asked and I just snapped.

"Well miss nosey, I have cuts on my arms because I want them there, I wear purple contacts because I do and my name is BELLA not ISABELLA, you ever call me ISABELLA again and you'll have no fake nose to be nosey with" I shouted getting louder and louder. So there is number 1 in the list of things that happened today. Here's number 2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was walking to my first lesson of the day English, when I bumped into a wall, well I thought it was a wall turned out to be the first of the Cullen's I would meet, of cause I didn't know that a the time so I just shouted at him.

"Why don't you watch were your going? You on drugs or something mister muscle freak" I noticed at the time the similarities between HIM and the man before me. They were both strong, hard and clod also very fucking beautiful. The man before me was a vampire. As I realized this he walked away with out a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there you have it, it was only 9:15 am and I already bumped into a vampire and shouted at said vampire and a reception lady. So here is number 3 on my list.

I hated going to counselling but ever scene mum saw the cuts on my arms she sent me and I went because I loved my mum to bits and don't want to upset her. So when I saw it on my timetable I nearly flipped out but I went. It was a wasted of time some man asked me questions I didn't answers and I didn't even say hello. So here is number 4.

I walked into biology to find the only seat free was next to the boy I bumped into earlier, I nearly walked out but I didn't as I walked to the chair I tripped over my feet and blushed this shocked me I hadn't blushed scene it happened.

"Hi" I said when I got to my seat "I'm Bella"

"Hi Bella I'm Edward, I like your contacts." He replied that made me smile no-one ever liked my contacts.

"Thanks and sorry about earlier I was a little angry"

"It's ok I was bit of a jerk to"

And that was it, we didn't talk for the rest of the lesson and he was sitting as far away from me as he could, I had been told before that me blood smelled nice.

Number 5 was at lunch time, this is when I meet the Cullen family all together.

I was sitting at the only empty table in the lunch hall reading Dracula and just got to he line 'But these things are no proof, for they may have been evidences that my mind was not as usual, and, for some cause or another, I had certainly been much upset.' When I heard the chairs around me being pulled out. I didn't think anyone would sit by me most were put of by my gothic look, so I looked up from my book to see Edward from science and 4 other vampires.

"Hi again, you looked lonely and are sitting at our table so we came over but you can stay this is the rest of my family. Alice" the short pixies like one with short black hair waving, " Jasper" the boy Who looked in pain nodded must have been my blood, " Emmett" The large bear like one waved with a big smile "Rosalie" he pointed at the beautiful blond one, who didn't even look my way.

"Well, hi I'm Bella but I guess you knew that" I smiled.

"Hey, Dracula really" Emmett said pointing at my book.

"Yeh it's a good but the vampire is nothing like the really thing" I said it because I wanted them to know I knew who or better what they were.

"What you mean the really thing?" Rosalie spoke to me now.

"Don't play dumb with me I know what you are" I didn't hastate to ask "Why are your eyes yellow and not red?"

"Emmm…." Edward was interrupted by his sister Alice

"We only hunt animals, how do you know about Vampires"

" I don't wanna talk about it" I stammered, I could feel my eyes water up as the memory's started to reply, I could hears his voice telling me how he liked my smell and feel his hands on my arms, I shivered.

" You ok" Jasper answered Edward question for me thinking I couldn't hear his vampire whispers but I could I learned how and it saved me a couple of times, so I could hear HIM.

"She's upset, hurt and scared but not off us, she can also feel hands on her arms." Jasper said how did he know that.

"Will you not talk about me like I'm not hear and how would you know" I snapped at them. They were all giving me shocked looks.

"H-h-h-how you hear that" Jasper stammered.

"We have to tell her every thing, trust me, she won't tell anyone" Alice said not even trying to keep her voice low so I couldn't hear.

"Ok. Jasper can feel emotions, Alice can see the future and I can read minds" he Added when he saw my face "Not yours thought"

"Oh, ok" and then it went quite and no one spoke so I went back to my book and finished chapter 4.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it on the list of thing that went wrong. Alice was in my maths class and Edward was in my P.E. Now I think I should mention music as I sang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into Music with Edward and saw Alice sitting in a seat smiling and boncing up and down.

"Hi Bella"

"Hi Alice Chill would ya" I said with a smile, I slimed a lot today.

"Class please take a seat" the teacher shouted over the noise we all took a seat and he went on "ok I will take roll as you answers I won't to know what your musical talent is"

"Alice Cullen"

"Here sir and I play flute"

"Edward Cullen"

"Here sir and I play piano"

"Zoe Knight"

"Here and clarinet"

"Mike Newton"

"Here and guitar"

"Isabella swan"

"It's Bella and I sing sir"

"Erik Yorky"

"Sir and drums"

"Ok class, today we will be showing each other our musical talent today and first up Zoe"

Zoe played a song called 'Daisy Daisy' she played ok but not great. Every one clapped as she sat down.

"Next Edward"

Edward played a piece he had composed and it was great, every one clapped for a good 3 minutes after he had sat down.

"OK QUITE DOWN, very good Edward, next Mike"

Mike was rubbish and only a few of the class clapped.

"Ok that was interesting, next Alice"

Alice played the music for Tinkerbelle from peter pan, she played it very well and the song was her to a tea.

"Very good, next Erik."

Erik just made loads of noise and the only one to clap was sir.

"OK, last but not least Isabella."

"IT'S B E L L A not ISABELLA please remember that and I'm going to sing a song I wrote called Concrete Angle"

**_She walks to school with the lunch she packed,_**  
**_Nobody knows what she's holding back,_**  
**_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,_**  
**_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace._**

**_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_**  
**_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,_**  
**_Bearing the burden of a secret storm,_**  
**_Sometimes she wishes she was never born._**

**_Chorus_**  
**_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,_**  
**_In a world that she can't rise above,_**  
**_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,_**  
**_Concrete Angel._**

**_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_**  
**_The neighbors hear but they turn out their light,_**  
**_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_**  
**_When mornin' comes it'll be too late._**

**_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,_**  
**_In a world that she can't rise above,_**  
**_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,_**  
**_Concrete Angel._**

**_A statue stands in a shaded place,_**  
**_An angel girl with an upturned face,_**  
**_A name is written on a polished rock,_**  
**_A broken heart that the world forgot._**

**_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,_**  
**_In a world that she can't rise above,_**  
**_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,_**  
**_Concrete Angel._**

All the images of my past with HIM came rushing back and a tear leaked out. When I got to my seat I noticed every one was clapping.

"What happened to you, tell us please we could help" Edward said. I just shock my head and cried one more tear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So today was a bad and its 2 am and I can't sleep please tomorrow be better and I am taking out my contacts.

**Thank you for reading please review i anwers all of them i can and if i have missed spelled any of the charters names please tell me and it will bechange. Review review review review please and one of the twilight charters will always love you.**


	3. Fanting and blood lose

** AN- I DON'T OWN TWLIGHT.**

**AN- THSI IS A STORY AND NOT WRITEN BOUT THINGS I MAY/MAY NOT HAVE EXPECINCED.**

**I WOULD LIKE THIS CHANCE TO TELL YOU ALL THAT:**

**a) I AND SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE**

**b) UNLESS I GET ATLEST 5 REWIVEWS I WON'T BE UPDATING BUT I WILL TELL YOU GUYS IF I AM. I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS STORY BUT NOT REWIVEING THIS UPSETS ME AS I SPEND MY TIME WIRTING THSES CHAPTERS AND THINKING UP PLOTS AND CHEACKING AND RE CHEACKING MY SPLAIINGS.**

**FINAL I DO HAVE DISLEXA SO SOORY FOR AN GRAMMER OR SPELLING MERSTACKS**

**ONE WITH TH STORY**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- fainting and blood lose.**

"NOOOO! Please don't" I awake screaming. It's only 5:30 am but I won't get anymore sleep, so might as well get ready for school. I think I'll wear my black skirt with leggings and black knee high boots and black top with red skulls and long slaves. Time for my hair I hate my boring brown hair but I've change so much off myself it nice to have something old about me, so I think I clip my fringe out my face with a red and black bow. I can hear Charlie moving around so I think I'll wait before I have breakfast.

Xxxxxxx

Now sitting at lunch by myself and I'm reading so took my contacts out because no-one around. The chairs around me have just been pulled out though. SHIT, were I out the contacts on in my pocket.

"Hey Bella, you ok?" jasper ask me.

"Yeh just let me get my contacts" I reply

I put the box on the table. One contact in but where's the box gone it was right here.

"What your really I eye colour, well I've got your box so your gonna show me to get it back" Emmett was teasing me.

"Emmett don't" Alice was warring him but it was too late. I look over my book and grabbed the box, not before they all saw my eye with out the contact in.

"Wow! Yours eyes are lovely" Alice commented.

"No there, beautiful so deep" Edward said. No he shouldn't have said that.

"_What beautiful eyes so deep and so brown your mine now" _his voice said, I can feel his lips on my neck nibbling and hand on my breast squeezing hard and then every thing went black.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I wish that beeping would stop. Beep, beep. There it is again beep, beep. Arrrr. Beep, beep. BEEP.

"Shut up would ya" I shouted at the beeping.

"She awake and we didn't say anything" I know that voice who's is it. Oh I know Emmett. I open my eyes to see all the Cullen's sitting around me, I'm in a white room and in a itchy be, oh shit, I'm in hospital." and I'm sorry"

"What happened" I ask

"You passed out about a day ago and I'm sorry too" Edward replied.

A day wow that a record, hang on my contacts aren't in. that why I passed out, Edward said something that HE said about my eyes.

"Oh, can I have my contacts" I ask but my voice is shaking

"Sure dear, here you go" A vampire I never meet says handing the box over to me.

"Thanks but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Esme dear, this lots mum of sorts"

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Come in" I answered the knocking, what is with me and answering sounds today.

"Oh, Isabella I see your awake" The doctor said, hang on he's a vampire to. You've got to be kidding me how many vampires can a small town have.

"BELLA!" the whole room shouted.

"Sorry, Bella, I'm doctor Cullen"

"You're a doctor? And did you just say Cullen." And why am I asking so many questions.

"Yes I am a doctor, yes I said Cullen I'm Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jaspers dad and Esme mate"

"Oh well as you know I'm Bella"

"Well Bella when you're ready you can go"

I've been home for 4 hours now and the Cullen's won't go home, Alice says she won't leave me alone. She must have seen something. Ring, ring.

"Hello swan residents" Emmett answered the phone. "Yes she's here" Emmett passed the phone to me.

"Hello" I ask

"Hello bells, it's Cheryl" said a very fermila voice of my former best friends.

"Cheryl" Even I can hear the shock in my voice she hadn't spoken to me since I meet HIM, I realise now how much HE controlled my life and friends.

"yeh it's me I heard about what happened and wanted to see how you were doing" I hear a but here "but" see "why didn't you tell me I could of helped or just listened to you" she sounds so upset.

"Chez, I didn't even tell mum, I'm sorry but I was so scared of what people would think I just couldn't"

"And the cutting! What about that, why do it?"

"It helped, helps me forget and makes me feel human and alive still"

"sunshine please don't do it anymore" And that just too much, the sound of my ole nick name and I final let a tear fall but just the one crying is a weakness HE always said.

"Goodbye, my blond vampire and I can't make a promise to you that I will break." I use her old nick name to make her see I am sorry.

"You cut yourself." Rosalie asks me in a shocked voice with for once no hint of bitness or jealousy.

"Yes I do, go on and walk away and don't come back I'm used to it" I say as I walk towards and start to climb the stairs.

"Bella were not gonna leave you, I promise" Alice says to my back.

"We can and won't to help" Jasper

"You can't change the past, so you can't help but you can do home and leave me to think" My voice sounds dead but I can't show them how much it hurts to know they'll walk away.

"What happened to you, tell us please it might make you fell better?" Edward sounds like he could cry but I know there just acting.

"Just go" and with that I slam my bedroom door and lie down on the bed.

"Get off please, your hurting me" I just woke screaming and the dream fresh in my memory. Again I'm glad Charlie's out on the night shift.

"I've had enough off this" I say taking to an empty room.. I grab me pocket knife out the bed side draw and cut one line down my arm. The pain feels so good, it makes me feel human and I know I'm still alive and not dreaming.

"Sorry dad but James has won" and now I'm gonna end what he sarted and let him win. I run to the bathroom and run a cold bath. I cut loads of lines down my arm and on the vain. I step into the bath and close my eyes. As I being to drift, I final feel happy and free.

"BELLA! NO!" I hear the voice but it sound fair off and I don't really want to answers and am final happy.

* * *

PLEASE RR OR NO MORE STORY.


	4. It's her

**AN: I DON'T OWN TWLILGHT.**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN AGES SCEEN I UPDATED BUT NO-ONE WAS REVIEWING UNTILL HE LAST COUPLE OF WEEKS SO I THOUGHT I WRITE MORE, SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**_people thoughts_**

**people on the other end of the phone._  
_**

**HERE WE GO.**

* * *

It her- chapter 4.

EDWARD POV

From the moment I bumped into Bella I knew she was special. Her smell, her hair, her attitude and most importantly her purple eyes. What I wasn't expecting was how beautiful her real eyes were.

We sat down at the table Bella was sitting on, she was hiding her face behind her book and I could see her contacts were in the box on the table. I could see she was feeling for the box on the table. Bella kept her face hidden as she put her 1st contact in. Emmett took this moment to steal the box as he wanted to see what colour Bella eyes really were. Bella froze when she couldn't find her box.

"What's your really eye colour?" Emmett asked teasing her "Well your gonna show me to get it back"

"Emmett don't" Alice warned but it was too late Bella had already leaned forward to grab the box, that's the first time I saw Bella's eye colour. They were brown but not just brown, they were a deep dark brown that seemed to go on forever, the only thing I didn't like was how dull and lifeless they were. There and then I decide I would make her eyed shine with happens if it was the last thing I did.

"Wow! Your eyes are lovely" Alice said

"No, there beautiful, so deep." I added.

Bella just stared at me and she went pale, her eyes glazed over and the passed out.

"Someone get a teacher." I shouted as I rushed to Bella seat barley at human speed.

"Bella can you hear me. Please Bella, wake up Bella for me come on Bella." The teachers arrived and took Bella to the school nurse.

_**It's all my fault I should have listened to Alice and this wouldn't have happened, why do I never listen to the pixy. **_ Emmett thought

_**Well it'll work out. I think. Edward the future, it keeps shifting around you and Bella.**_ Alice.

_**Edward. What is this I can feel from you? Oh My God. Edward you love her. Wait till Alice hears. **_Jasper

_**Why are they all running around after this human. She clearly knows to much and we should kill her not look after her and befriend her. I could do it in her sleep, the family wouldn't know or care. **_Rosalie's thoughts made me mad.

"Rosalie no-one in or out of this family is going to kill Bella. So stop thinking you can."

"Why would you care so much? I would think you were on my side, we all know you want a bite." Rose relied.

"He loves her rose. Am I the only one in the family to notice these things?" Jasper said annoyed.

* * *

We were all standing around Bella bed at the hospital and had been waking for her to wait to wake for 27 hours and 33 minutes but who's counting.

"Shut up! Would ya." Bella shouted at the quit room.

"She's awake" Emmett told us all even if we hadn't heard her ourselves. "And we didn't say anything." Emmet told Bella "and I'm sorry"

It took Bella a few minutes to realize who we were and were she was.

_**I hope Bella can forgive me I never wanted to upset her and make her pass out. **_Emmett was really upset he had hurt Bella.

"What happened?" Bella asked us all.

"You passed out about a day ago, I'm sorry too. Alice told me it was my fault you passed out that I said the wrong thing." I had to say sorry or I would not have even started to forgive myself and I explained my sorry so Bella knew that we knew something was wrong. Bella started to panic and looking around the room for something.

"Oh, can I have my contacts back please" Bella voice was quite and sharking. I couldn't remember where I put her contacts.

_**Edward, Esme got them let her give them to Bella so they can meet. Trust me.**_ Alice told me.

"Her you go dear." Esme gave Bella the box and we all watched as Bells put her purple contacts in and covered up her beautiful eyes.

"Thanks' but who are you?" Bella asked confused.

"Oh, I'm Esme dear. I'm the mum of the Cullen clan for all it's worth." Esme told her with a smile on her face.

Knock, knock.

"Come in" Bella answered.

"Hello Isabella, I see you're awake." Charlise Spoke to Bella.

"Bella" Everyone told him.

_**I guess she likes Bella more than Isabella.**_ "Sorry Bella, I'm your doctor. My names doctor Cullen or Charlise."

"You're a Doctor? And did you just say Cullen." Bella asked him.

_**I guess she knows I'm a vampire and can't believe I'm also a doctor.**_ "Yes I'm a doctor and I'm Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper Father and Esme husband." Charlise explained.

"Oh, well as you know my names Bella."

"Well Bella, when your ready you can leave." Charlise told her and left the room.

* * *

We had been at Bella house for four hours after she left hospital. Alice had a vision and wouldn't let us leave Bella alone.

_**I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world.**_ All Alice had been sing after she had her vision was Barbie girl.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello swan house, Emmett speaking." Emmett answered the phone speaking in a posh way, this is why he not aloud to answer the house phone.

"**Can I speak to Bella please?"** Asked a female voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, she's right here" Emmett told the girl passing the phone to Bella.

"Hello?" Bella asked.

"**Hello Bella, It's me, Cheryl." **So the female was called Cheryl and by the look on Bella's face she knew her well.

"Cheryl" Bella said in disbelief and her face was sad and tears where coming to Bella's eyes.

"**Yeh it's me, I heard about what happened and wanted to see how you were doing." **There was a short pause. _**There's gonna be a but. **_Emmett thought. **"But" **_**Go me.**_ Emmett childish thoughts made me laugh. **"Why didn't you tell me I could off helped or just listened." **She was upset you could hear it in hear voice.

"Chez I didn't even tell mum, I'm sorry but I was so scared off what people would think, I just couldn't"

"**And the cutting what about that. Why do it?" **Cutting what she mean, oh the marks on Bella's arms. She cut's herself.

"It helps me forget and makes the pain go away" Bella was trying to Explain herself not just to her friend but us as well.

"**Sunshine please don't do it anymore." **Her friend pleaded with Bella and Bella began to v=cry, the tears were in sliest slowly falling down her check, I just wanted to make her pain go away and hold her tight.

"Goodbye my vampire girl, I can't promise anything." And Bella put the phone down.

"You cut yourself?" Rosalie asked Bella. We were all thinking the same thing. Why?

"Yes I do, go on walk away and don't come back. I'm used to it." Bella said and walked away.

* * *

It was about midnight, when Alice has another vision of Bella and I see it before she can hide it. Bella getting into a bath after cutting her arms and closing her eyes. The second vision came mar seconds after. This one of Charlie coming home in the late afternoon to find Bella dead in the bath. The last vision, this one off all of us with Charlie dressed in black at Bella funeral and I looked a mess, I walk out early get in my sliver car and drive away before they can stop me.

_**Edward go now the first vision about to happen. I call an ambulance and meet you there. **_ Alice told me.

* * *

I got to Bella house and banged the door open, I ran up the stairs. Just in time to see Bella close her eyes.

"Bella, NO!" I shout but it's to late her heart as already started to slow down. I pulled Bella out the bath and warped in a towel.

The ambulance arrived 5 minutes later and took Bella to hospital after warping Bella cuts up to stop the bleeding.

* * *

That was 2 days ago; we are all still waiting in hospital along with Charlie.

"Mr swan, Bella's .."

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW OR THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**FUNKY21  
**


	5. the happy ending knida

Chapter 5- The happy ending. Kind of.

**AN: i DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. **

**I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE SEENS I UPDATED BUT I HAVE LOST WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS STORY SO HAVE WIRTEN AN ENDING FOR ALL THE PEOPLE FOLLOWING THIS STORY. THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME.**

* * *

EPOV- 7 years later

"Mr Swan, Bella's died. I'm so very sorry but she just couldn't hang on anymore and there was nothing we could do." said the doctor. Those to words shatter my life and change me forever. It's been seven years now and I have never forgotten Bella. She left her diary to her father in her will, which we were surprised to find she had. It explained everything. It told us how James had raped her when they were in a relationship and how after that he had become controlling and abusive. So I have spent the last seven year hunting down this James only to find out he is a vampire.

He is there now in the frost just ahead of me leading me to what he thinks is a surprise ambush but I read in his mind how he plans to attack me and kill me but he won't.

"This stops now James! I have come to finish this." I shouted and he stops.

"Why? What have I done to you?" James asks faking innocents.

"You hurt a girl I loved and cause her death by making her so depressed she committed suicide. You remember Isabella Sawn."  
"Of cause I do the best smelling of all the girls I have met and the easy to break." He says smug. That snaps something inside of me and I lunge for him. He tries to fight back but I can see every move he is going to make and after 10 minutes of fighting I final have enough and finish it by pulling his head right of his shoulders. As I burn the pieces, I begin to see shapes of people around me. They become clear and the one closes to me turns out to be my Bella. Every one of the shapes becomes clear but not soiled and I can see that they are all females from different time periods, there must be over 200 women around me.

"Thank you Edward, we can all now rest in the peace that we have been seeking for years." Bella says to me and I feel a light pressure and coldness on my lips that lingers after Bella and the others have gone.

* * *

**300 years later**

It's all over for me and my family of now 15. After I finished I went home to say good bye but my family wouldn't let me leave and seek death. After 100 or so years I saw Bella again but this time she looked said instead of the peace I saw before. She told me that she had been watching me all these years and that I should stop moping and live my life, she said that she would see me again when I died and that I must live first to die. So I did I went back to school with my brothers and sisters and after another 100 year we had more members of the family. Now another 100 years later the Volturi have seen over huge family as a threat and have begun a battle. I and Carlisle are the only ones left and we not going to make it. As Jane rips my head of i see another do the same to Carlisle. The next thing I know I'm standing next to the fire that is burning my body and am no more than a ghosts. I can see all my family and then there is Bella standing next to me.

"I told you I would see you again." And she kisses me on the lips and I can feel it proley this time. "There is others to see you, look" And she point over my shoulder and for the first time in over 400 years I see my mum and dad and cry treas that fall down my face. I can see all the rest of my vampire family meeting their mothers and fathers for the first time in years and see I'm not the only one crying.

"We're so proud of you Edward" My father's says as my mother hugs me tight.

* * *

**AN: AW I HAPPY ENDING. PLEASE STILL RR. I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **

**THANK YOU AGAIN. **


End file.
